The Feud
by Roxey
Summary: What started as an innocent night out to at a club turns ugly as two Turks enter a feud that turns the office upside down. The prize? Elena, of course.
1. Chapter 1

Do not ask me what posessed me to start ANOTHER Elena fic. One would think that I would learn to stop. But for some reason this little gem popped into my head and demanded to be written. When the muses knock, I must listen. And I needed to write a more lighthearted fic anyway...(yes, I promise that this one will not be depressing like the last one.) Hope you enjoy! I'll try to get another chapter up soon!

* * *

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this," Elena said as she stared at the bright flashing lights on the dance floor. Her grinning co-worker laughed as he started bobbing his psychotic red head in time with the throbbing hip hop music.

"Come on! Loosen up, Elena!" Reno said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her through the crowd towards the bar.

"This is like some disco nightmare! How could you bring me here!" she shouted over the loud music, still in too much shock to coherently think of an escape plan.

"I need two shots! Petron, please!" Reno shouted happily at the bartender. Elena's eyes widened.

"No, no…you can't do that…you remember the last time I drank Petron," she said starting to back up from the bar, but not getting far in the mass of moving bodies. Reno held out the tiny glass to her and waggled his eyebrows.

"Come on, you know you want to," he teased. Elena shook her head. "Come on, it's the only way I'm going to get you on the dance floor." Elena stared at the tiny glass in his hand, debating whether or not she should take it. It was tempting. After all the work Tseng had piled on them that week, oh gods, how it was tempting. Finally, she gave in and took the glass, draining its contents quickly.

"Another," she gasped. Reno grinned and signaled to the bartender.

"That's my girl," he said.

"Seriously, if you're going to get me on that blasted technicolored dance floor, you're going to have to get me good and drunk," she said as Reno handed her another.

"You want to start a tab," the bartender yelled. Reno tossed a card across the counter.

"Yea, we're going to need it!" he shouted back. "Go ahead and get me another round. The lady is thirsty." The bartender grinned and filled two more shot glasses.

"Thank god, Tseng doesn't go to dance clubs," Elena said as she sat her empty shot glass on the bar and reached for her third one. Reno rolled his eyes and downed his shot. Suddenly, the song changed and Reno perked up.

"Let's go," he said, dragging Elena away from the bar.

"Aw, but I wanted another one!" she shouted, obviously starting to feel the effects of the tequila. Elena could hold her liquor as well as any Turk, better than Reno, actually. But she had one weakness. Petron. It snockered her up faster than anything. Reno pulled the tipsy blonde out on to the crowded dance floor and began moving in time with the music. Elena stared at him a moment, a bit shocked. She didn't realize that Reno could dance. Or that he was actually fairly good.

"You know, you're suppose to move. Preferably in time with the music," Reno shouted as he leaned towards Elena. The blonde rolled her eyes, still coherent enough to find the absurdity in the fact that she was now standing in the middle of a crowded dance floor in some poshed out dance club that Reno had unfairly dragged her to. Of course, he had wooed her here with free drinks. Elena watched as her mischievous co-worker began dancing circles around her. The thought flinted through her head that he had dragged her here for the sole purpose of getting her ridiculously drunk in order to watch her make an idiot out of herself on the dance floor.

"What the hell," she finally murmured. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She loosened up her regulation black tie and began bouncing time with the music.

"That's not real dancing! That's just moving your shoulders!" Reno shouted.

"Uh-uh. You have to pay up if you want to see more than this!" Elena shouted back with a grin. Yes, the Petron was definitely starting to kick in. Reno shook his head and dragged Elena off the dance floor.

"Give me a four horsemen and a petron," he shouted at the bartender. Elena knitted her brow.

"Reno, that's a bit much. You know you can't handle a four horsemen," she shouted. Reno turned to her with a grin.

"It's not for me," he said as the bartender deftly made up the shots and passed them to Reno.

"Oh, no. No, Reno, no," she said as he held it out.

"Elena, please, for me," he begged as he downed his shot.

"Fine, but I do not want to wake up in some alley, half naked in the morning," she said. Reno watched her down the shot.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't wake up in the alley. The half naked part, however…," he joked. Elena glared at him as she set the shot glass down.

"Nope, Reno. Not happening. Let's get back to dance floor. I think I found my confidence," she said, starting to pull him out by his shirt collar. They made their way back to the dance floor. This time, Elena turned to face Reno with a slight smirk on her face. She began to slowly swing her hips in time with the throbbing beat of a Latin-inspired song that was now blaring throughout the club, loosening the top three buttons to her shirt. Reno's eyes widened at the unexpected change in Elena. He only thought he would get her drunk enough to make an idiot of herself. He never thought she could actually dance, much less actually be somewhat sexy. He shook his head. He did not just think that Elena was sexy.

"You look surprised," Elena shouted over the music. Reno shrugged.

"I didn't think you would try to seduce me," he shouted back. Elena laughed and then looked at Reno a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing herself up against him.

"Sweetie, if I wanted to seduce you, there's no way you could fight it," she whispered into his ear. Reno gulped, willing his body to not react to Elena's sudden closeness.

"Um, Elena?" he said, cursing his body for starting to move in sync with Elena's.

"Told you not to give me Petron," she said sweetly. Reno looked down at Elena, who now stared up at him with intoxicating brown eyes.

"_Screw it,"_ he thought as he wrapped his arms around Elena's waist. Might as well enjoy the moment. He pulled her closer and smiled down at her.

"Now that's more like it," she said with an evil glint in her eye.

"Rude, would you mind to explain to me again just why we are _here,_" Tseng said as he looked around the overcrowded club.

"Reno," the tall, silent Turk said. Rude, a man of few words. Tseng rolled his eyes.

"Figures," he said, scanning the crowd near the bar. "I don't seem him."

"Try looking on the dance floor," Rude said. Tseng turned his attention to the churning mess of humanity on the lighted dance floor. Sure enough, in the middle of it was a shock of bright red hair moving sensuously in time with some blonde bimbo. Tseng started to roll his eyes again, when he realized that he recognized the bimbo, who wasn't really a bimbo.

"He brought Elena," Rude stated obviously. Tseng felt an unfamiliar feeling well up in him as he watched Reno slowly dip Elena and then pull her back to him, his hands moving dangerously south. Elena laughed and ran her hands through Reno's hair as she grinded against him. Her tie and jacket were long gone, as was Reno's, and her shirt was untucked and grasping tightly to her sweating body. Tseng swore he could see the outline of her bra.

"God, Reno must have gotten her really drunk," Rude said as he watched his co-workers. Tseng continued to watch the two, his blood beginning to boil.

"Reno. I'm going to kill you."


	2. The Next Morning

A new chapter, hooray! I've actually been holding onto this one for awhile just until I had more written. And trust me, there is more written. I'll probably end up making another post tonight, just because I want to give you all more to enjoy. But yea, this one is taking a bit longer to put together, probably because at the moment there is no clear direction. But never fear, I shall continue with it and see where the blasted muses lead me. Enjoy!

* * *

Elena groaned as she rolled over. Light streamed in through her blinds, causing an instant headache. 

"Reno, I'm going to kill you," she said as she covered her eyes. She slowly sat up, willing her head to stop pounding "This sucks," she whimpered. After a moment, Elena lowered her hand and blinked quickly, allowing her eyes to adjust to the sun. She looked around at the mess of her room, taking in her half dressed state in the tangled mess of her large white comforter.

"At least he got me in my bed," she murmured as she through the comforter off and waddled out of bed. She stumbled to the door of her room and pulled it open.

"Oh, coffee, how I need thee," she said, stumbling into her kitchen.

"Could you make me a cup while you're at it," a voice grumbled from the couch. Elena jumped and screamed as a disheveled Reno sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Reno! What are you doing here!" Elena shouted, forgetting her hangover for the moment. Reno grabbed his head and groaned.

"Ow, not so loud," he moaned. "My head hurts and you'll wake up Tseng." Elena's eyes narrow as she walked around the couch and saw another figure sprawled out on the floor of her apartment.

"What are you doing in my apartment!" she shouted again, this time successfully waking up Tseng.

"Not so loud," he groaned as he slowly sat up. Elena looked back and forth between the two, unsure of what to say.

"Do you always walk around half naked?" Reno asked from the couch, breaking the silence. Elena's eyes widened as she looked down and noticed her white button up shirt was completely undone, revealing her lacy white bra. She quickly pulled it closed and glared.

"That's it. Both of you. Out. Now," she said. Tseng pulled himself off the floor as regally as he possibly could, and still managed to nearly tumble over as Reno hopped to his feet with a goofy grin.

"Good to see you'll not feeling the side effects of the patron," he said sarcastically. Elena rolled her eyes and walked to the door of her apartment. She opened it and held it open, waiting for her two "guests" to leave. Tseng nodded and walked out, smoothing his long black hair as he went. Elena shook her head, still not quite believing that her boss was passed out on the floor of her apartment. Reno grinned as he walked towards the door.

"May the best man win," he said as he wandered out the door. Elena watched him, confused.

"What?" she asked. Reno stopped and turned to face her as he walked backwards down the hallway.

"You don't remember? What a shame. Makes it more fun for me!" he shouted as he pressed the elevator button. Elena noticed that Tseng had opted to take the stairs, which was probably a good idea. She didn't want to even think about what Tseng with a hangover would do to an annoyingly hung-over Reno when trapped in the confines of an elevator.

"Would you speak English?" she asked as the elevator doors slid open.

"Nope, I think I'm just going to let you slowly put the pieces together," he said with a smile as he disappeared into the elevator. Elena rolled her eyes and closed the door.

"This is not good," she murmured as her headache decided to remind her it was there.


	3. Bets and Server Rooms

Told you I would get another update up tonight. Anywho, here is chapter three. I'm currently working the next chapter but I honestly don't know when it'll be up. Hopefully, I'll get it up soon. It's currently about half way through, but it's taking me awhile. Gotta love akward interactions between Elena and Tseng...

* * *

Monday morning dawned bright and glorious throughout Midgar. Elena walked through the doors of the new Shinra building, furious with herself. She still couldn't remember anything that happened Friday night and she sure as hell was not going to admit it to Reno, who was sure to rub her nose through it. 

"Good morning, Elena," said the President brightly. Elena stopped and nodded to the tall, blonde man.

"Good morning, sir," she said politely.

"So, I heard you had quite an interesting night on Friday," he said, the slightest hint of a smile in his even voice. Elena's brown eyes widened. But shock was quickly replaced with irritation that her boss' boss knew what happened on Friday and she still couldn't remember.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, sir," she said, covering her irritation with work politeness. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get to my office." Rufus nodded and let her pass with a smile.

"I've got my money on Reno," he said to Rude, who had silently walked up to his side.

"And why is that, sir?" he asked as both men watched Elena disappear into an elevator, a look of pure venom filling her face.

"He tends to be a bit more creative than Tseng. Who are you betting on?" he asked, looking back at the tall, bald man.

"I'd rather not say, sir," he said. Rufus looked up at the stoic.

"Well, you're no fun," he whined as he walked away. No doubt to figure out a way to spy on his favorite Turks. "This is going to be fun," he murmured as he walked towards an elevator, a grin on his face.

Elena stormed into the Turks' main office and walked over to doorway of her office.

"Glad to see that you're here bright and early!" a voice shouted happily from across the room. Elena stopped and slowly turned around, looking straight into Reno's office where the redhead was sitting back with his legs propped up on his desk.

"Let me guess, you still don't remember a thing, do you?" he said, swinging his long legs off the table. Elena narrowed her eyes and stomped across the room.

"What did you tell the president?" she shouted. Reno laughed as he stood and walked over to the furious blonde.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said, stopping right in front of her.

"Tell me!" she shouted.

"Now, now, dear Elena. You know that I'll have to be…persuaded to divulge that information," he said, a devilish glint in his eye.

"How about coerced," she said evenly, reaching towards her gun in her shoulder holster.

"RENO! ELENA! IF ONE SHOT IS FIRED IN MY OFFICE, I WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS!" Tseng shouted from his office. Both Turks turned to glance at Tseng, standing in the doorway to his office. Reno grinned, delighted to see Tseng in the fighting spirit so early on a Monday. He could tell that Tseng was still quite ruffled from Friday and still taking their deal very seriously. He was worried that the serious Turk would graciously back down from the wager in the name of gentlemanliness.

"Good morning, Tseng. I didn't know you were in," Reno said. He wrapped an arm around Elena and pulled her close. "I hope our little lovers' spat didn't disturb you." Elena pushed Reno away in disgust and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, sir. Reno was being…annoying," she said, still glaring at the grinning redhead.

"Get to work, both of you," Tseng said, glaring menacingly at Reno. Reno silently slid back into his office, discreetly flipping Tseng off on the way. Elena charged across the meeting room to her office, anxious for a bit of peace and quiet.

Luckily for Elena, she got a bit of peace and quiet finishing up reports for about an hour. Her temper had settled to a low simmer when Tseng appeared in her doorway.

"Elena, there appears to be some sort of a glitch with the server database and IT is tied up in the President's office. Would you go look at the servers for me?" he asked, somehow maintaining a cool, even tone. Elena looked up from her desk and nodded, silently elated that she was being sent out of the office. It was a chance to get away from the annoying Turk who was currently blowing kisses at her from his desk across the way.

"Yes, sir," she said, standing and walking passed him out of the office. She wasn't sure if she imagined it or not, but she could have sworn she felt him tense up when she accidentally brushed his arm in passing. Elena shook her head, telling herself that she imagined it. Or that it was another side effect from waking up on her living room floor?

It didn't take her long to reach the room where the servers were located. She smiled as she swiped her badge over the card reader and heard the soft swish of the metal door opening. Elena breathed deeply when she entered the room and heard the door shut behind her. She loved being surrounded by all the advanced technology. Walking purposely, she reached the first server and began looking over it. She ran her fingers over the wires and blinking lights, delighting in the feeling of the massive amount of information beneath her fingertips. While she loved parading around with a gun and beating up the bad guys, Elena had to admit that she had a secret passion for technology and computers as well.

"Doesn't it feel exhilarating?" a voice said as arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Elena instantly twisted around and found herself staring straight into Reno's eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" she spat, trying to break out his grip.

"Oh, you know, the usual mischief. Hanging out in cold computer rooms waiting to ambush innocent little girls who come in here to play with the blinking lights," he said, grinning. Elena glared at him.

"Let me go, Reno. And how did you manage to get in here without me hearing you?" she asked, still struggling to break free. Reno had a surprisingly strong grip.

"Secret passageway," he said matter-of-factly. "Would you stop struggling, it's a little uncomfortable." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Oh yea? Well, how do you think I feel?" she asked, stopping her struggling momentarily. Reno took that as an opportunity to kiss her. Elena's eyes widened at the unexpected act. She was even more shocked when she realized that she was kissing him back. Her body seemed to react as though it was on auto-pilot. As though she had done this before. Reno pulled her closer and wrapped his arms a little bit tighter. It was then that Elena came back to her senses and pushed him away.

"What do you think you're doing!" she shouted, glaring at him.

"I think you're starting to remember a little," he said with a smirk. "You want me." Elena scoffed.

"Yea, right. It will be a cold day in Hell when I want you," she said, crossing her arms.

"Hmm, or more like a hot night in a dance club," Reno said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Elena narrowed her eyes. "You heard me. You know what just happened. You want me." Elena stiffened as she turned back to the server behind her.

"You are the last person in the world I would want," she said, pretending to examine the machine in front of her. Suddenly, his arms were around her again, his lips next to her ear.

"I find that hard to believe," he murmured, a smile apparent on his lips. Elena swallowed, feel herself reacting against her will. "You know where to find me," he whispered before kissing the soft skin below her ear. Elena felt a chill run down her spine. Then suddenly, he let go and was gone, the soft swish of the door preceding and following his departure. Elena let out the breath she had been holding.

"Damn him," she murmured, angry that Reno had somehow learned how to push all the right buttons. How much had she had to drink Friday night? All that she could remember were various flashes of patron and dancing close with someone. Elena hoped to the gods that it wasn't Reno.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she said as she butted her head against the server. The quiet swish of the door opening made her jump slightly as she turned around. It was one of the nameless IT guys.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here. President Shinra was having some complications with his computer. Though I don't know why he called the whole department up there. He practically built his machine himself," he said in one breath. Elena stared at him and nodded. "I can take it from here," he said. Elena nodded again, her eyes narrowing as she walked out of the room. Something was up. And Elena didn't like that.


	4. The Truth Comes OutAlmost

Tada! Chapter four! Just so you know, this thing is coming to an end fairly quickly. I'm thinking maybe two more chapters, tops. It was only meant to be a cute little fun story anyway. So yea, hope you enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

The office was uncharacteristically quiet when Elena walked in. She could hear Rude typing at his computer, but other than that, there was no other sound to be heard. She prayed that Reno had gotten stuck in the secret passageway he had found.

"Elena, could you come in here for a moment?" Tseng called from his office. Elena jumped slightly at the abrupt interruption from the silence. She walked into his office. "Shut the door, please." She did.

"Is something the matter?" she asked, concerned. It wasn't often that Tseng called her in for private meetings. Though she had to admit that she was slightly thrilled by it.

"No, er, well, maybe. About Friday evening…," the Turk trailed off. Elena straightened.

"I apologize, sir," she interrupted. "Though I can't remember what happened exactly, I'm sure that my behavior was not becoming of a Turk and I apologize for that," she said, hoping that she had stopped whatever yelling at she had been about to receive. Tseng just stared at her, a quizzical look on his face.

"Sir?" she questioned, deciding she would rather he yell at her than just stare at her. Tseng finally smiled and laughed slightly.

"You really don't remember a thing, do you?" he said. Elena's eyes widened as she shook her head no.

"Oh, god, what did I do," she asked, starting to panic slightly. "I didn't, I didn't embarrass the company, did I?" Thoughts of her dancing around a club half-naked flinted through her mind. They were quickly replaced by visions of her making-out with Reno. Elena slapped her forehead. "I've been told I get a little friendly when I drink Patron."

"A little? Bit of an understatement," Tseng murmured.

"Excuse me , sir?" Elena said, wondering what he said. Tseng looked up at her and smiled.

"Nothing." Elena ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath.

"Could you, um, could you tell me what happened?" she asked. Tseng raised his eyebrows. "It's just, I can't remember what happened and Reno will never let me down if I ask him, and I have to know what happened."

"I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you," he said slowly, looking to the floor as a blush came across his face. Elena stared at him a moment before rolling her eyes.

"God, what is it with you two! Reno won't tell me out of spite and you won't tell me because you're trying to be a freaking gentleman. Seriously, you guys are idiots!" she yelled before stomping out of his office and next door to her own. She slammed the door shut, leaving a puzzled Tseng alone.

"What is wrong with this office!" Elena shrieked as she knocked her head against the door. Just as quickly, there was a sharp rap on her door. Elena turned around and yanked it open.

"What!" she shouted. Standing there was Rude. Elena stepped back and cleared her throat. "Sorry, Rude. Is there something I can help you with?" The stoic Turk looked down at the frazzled blonde.

"About Friday night-," he started. Elena interrupted him with another shriek and slammed the door shut.

"Not you too! I don't want to hear another word about Friday night!" she shouted through the door. Rude stared at the door a moment before silently turning around and walking across to his office.

"You weren't about to tell her, were you," Reno asked as he sauntered in, a smirk on his face. Rude paused a moment and stared at the red head before walking back to his office.

"Ridiculous," he murmured as Reno walked over to Elena's shut door. He rapped on it and waited patiently for her to open it. Sure enough, Elena yanked the door open a second time. Before she could say anything or slam the door shut yet again, he pushed into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Hi, Elena," he said brightly as he leaned against the door. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Would you please quit trying to seduce me! It's not going to work!" she shouted as she walked over and sat on the edge of her desk, crossing her arms. Reno grinned.

"What if I say no?" he asked.

"You're a persistent idiot," she muttered. Elena watched the redhead, knowing that there was something going on. Reno had never acted like this before. Sure he was annoying, but he never outright pursued her before. In fact, he never outright pursued anyone. There was definitely something up.

"What do you want?" Elena asked.

"You," he said matter-of-factly. Elena shook her head.

"No, there is something more," she said. "You've never shown me any sort of interest in me. Why are you all of a sudden hell-bent on me now." Reno looked her up and down, trying to choose his words carefully.

"Think back. You have to remember something," he said softly, almost appearing serious for once in his life. Elena began rubbing her forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"You think I haven't tried," she said, still trying to massage away the headache. "Do you have any idea what it's like to have everyone talking about you, knowing something that you don't." Reno stood up from the door and walked over to Elena. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Okay, I think it's about time we let you in on what happened," he said softly. Elena looked up, her brown eyes full of surprise. She never thought she would have ever seen this softer side of Reno.

Of course, it would be then that Tseng chose to burst into Elena's office.

"Elena, I-," he stopped when he saw Reno. "What are you doing?" Reno rolled his eyes and stepped away from Elena.

"God, you are an idiot," he said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"He was about to tell me what happened Friday night," Elena said, not bothering to hide the irritation in her voice. Tseng looked from Reno to Elena.

"I thought we decided not to tell her," he said.

"Yea, well, I think we've dragged this out long enough," Reno said.

"Oh, I get it. You're trying to be the gentleman for once. What? Think that it might get her to take your side," Tseng said with a snort. Elena looked back and forth between the two men.

"Will someone please just tell me what's going on!" she shouted. Both men looked at the exasperated blonde Turk. A moment passed before Tseng walked up to Elena.

"Someone has to do something to help her remember," he muttered right before he pulled her close and kissed her. Elena's eyes widened in shock as her brain shut down momentarily. Why was Tseng kissing her? He finally let her go and stepped back, panting slightly.

"Well?" he asked. Elena looked at him, speechless.

"You idiot," Reno said as he smacked the back of the Wutain's head. "You didn't kiss her. Why the hell would that help her remember!?" Tseng looked to the ground sheepishly.

"I just wanted to see what it was like," he said quietly. Elena shook her head as her thinking capacity began working again.

"If anything, I should be the one kissing her!" Reno shouted.

"Oh and you act like you're the one she chose! She's been in love with me since way before you were ever in the picture!" Tseng shouted.

"Oh, yea, well then why was she seducing me on the dance floor!?" Reno shouted back. "Face it, you're just a sore loser! You were doomed before we ever made the bet!"

"Bet?" Elena said, causing both men to look at her. "You made a bet? Over me? Oh, god, you weren't betting on who would get me in bed first, were you?" She buried her head in her hands.

"Actually, you made the wager," a deep voice said from the doorway to Elena's office. Elena looked up.

"What?" she said as Rude walked in.

"You placed the wager," he said again. Elena looked back and forth between the two men, and then realization hit her.

"Oh god, I think I-, oh no, I can't believe I-, damnit, Reno! You gave me Patron!" she shouted as she started hitting the redhead.

"Ow! Ow! Does this mean you remember," he asked, trying futilely to hide from her blows.

"You're damn straight, it does," she shouted. "I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

Next chapter...We finally figure out just exactly what happened to our favorite Turks that fateful night at the club...

* * *


	5. That Fateful Friday Night

Hi guys! Here's the latest installment. Sorry it took so long! Things are slightly crazy around here with me moving to South Korea on Saturday. I've actually been working on this for awhile, however, it just took me awhile to get it finished. Plus I had to do some tweaking. Hopefully I'll have this story finished before I leave. If not, I apologize in advance. No worries though, I will finish this one. I'm too close to the end to let it die now. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and for the alerts and favorites. It makes my day to get those little email notices.

* * *

_Flashback to Friday Night_

Tseng and Rude wove their way through the crowd to where Elena and Reno were dancing.

"Reno!" Tseng barked. "What the hell did you give Elena!" Reno looked over and smiled at Tseng.

"Nothing she didn't willingly take," he said with a shrug. Elena let go of Reno and turned to face Tseng, her shirt now down to two buttons.

"Hey, there," she said with a sultry smile. Tseng's eyebrows shot up. Who was this vixen and what had she done with Elena? Reno wrapped his arms around her waist and began moving in time with the music. Tseng shook his head and looked away.

"Uh, oh. I think someone is jealous," Elena said with a giggle. She unwrapped Reno's arms from her waist and walked over to Tseng. "Don't worry, there's enough to go around," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tseng looked down at her, obviously torn between wanting to enjoy Elena in his arms and being the responsible Turk that he was. He went with a mixture of the two and feebly attempted to extract himself from her.

"Seriously, Reno. You didn't slip anything into her drink, did you?" Tseng asked. Reno shrugged.

"Apparently tequila has interesting effects on the rookie," he said as he walked over and pulled Elena off Tseng. "Now, if you'll excuse us." Elena giggled as she fell into Reno's arms. Tseng looked around the crowded club and rolled his eyes.

"I think Tseng needs to lighten up," Elena yelled over the music. Tseng froze as he stared at the pair.

"I think you're right," Reno said. Elena grabbed Tseng's hand and started pulling him towards the bar.

"No. No. No," Tseng shouted and the trio moved closer to the bar. Rude followed silently behind them, content with watching over the three other Turks.

"Bartender! We need drinks!" Elena shouted as she shoved her way to the bar and collapsed on it with a giggle.

"Are you sure you can handle another one, sweetie?" the bartender asked as he smiled at the silly blonde. Elena touched her index finger to her chin like she was thinking.

"Hmm, yup!" she said with a grin. The bartender shrugged and looked at the three men standing around her. Reno was playing with Elena's hair while Tseng was quietly trying to plot an escape route.

"What'll it be, love," the bartender asked.

"I need four of the strongest shot you got, and then another round of the same thing," she said, starting to bounce with the music.

"Got it, just promise me one of these guys will be sober enough to get you home night," he said.

"Oh, don't worry. Someone will get me home, I'm just not sure whose home it'll be," she said with a wink. The bartender laughed and shook his head as he started making up the shots. Elena then turned to face the boys and leaned against the bar.

"You're not going anywhere, Tseng," she said with a slow grin. The serious snapped to look at Elena as his eyes widened. She grabbed his tie and yanked up to her. "Lighten up, dude," she said with a giggle. Tseng swallowed, slightly dizzy from the sudden closeness of the pretty blonde.

"Um, Elena, I, uh-,"

"Whoa now, let the guy breathe, rookie," Reno said as he pushed Tseng back. Tseng took a deep breathe, trying to calm his swimming mind.

"Drinks are up!" the bartender shouted. Elena clapped and then turned to fetch the four small glasses. She barely turned around before sloshing a bit out of one of the glasses.

"Oops! Guess that one is mine," she said. Reno helped Elena pass out the glasses, sneaking the spilled one to Rude when Elena wasn't paying attention. All he knew was that he liked really drunk Elena and planned on keeping her that way for the rest of the evening. "To the Turks!" Elena shouted as she held her glass up. The guys held theirs up and echoed her chant. Tseng eyed his glass suspiciously before downing it, immediately coughing as soon as the liquor cleared his esophagus.

"What the hell was that?" he choked. Elena took the glass from him and shrugged.

"Like I know," she said with a little hiccup.

"Drinks are up!" the bartender shouted again. Elena turned and placed the empty glasses down then grabbed the latest round, spilling more this time. Tseng reached out and took his shot, downing it voluntarily this time.

"Whoa, there. Someone's getting excited," she said with a grin. Rude silently took his, drank it and set the empty glass on the bar, showing no visible sign that the alcohol had any effect on him. Reno and Elena clinked glasses before downing theirs and setting the empty glasses on the bar. Elena laughed and stumbled into Reno's arms, an action he didn't seem to mind at all.

"To the dance floor!" Elena shouted, dragging Reno and a now alcohol-induced brave Tseng to the dance floor. Rude leaned against the bar, content to watch from a distance and on call to step in should something get out of hand. Elena twirled around on the dance floor and started slowly moving her hips back and forth, smiling seductively at the two Turks with her. Reno grinned and sauntered over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and moving behind her. The two looked over at Tseng, who seemed to be trying to get his bearings as the alcohol quickly took effect. Elena beckoned him over.

"Come on, lightweight!" she yelled over the music. When he didn't step forward, Elena took Reno's arms off her and walked over to Tseng, slowly wrapping her arms around him. She began moving with the music, an upbeat hip-hop song, and closing the space between them. Tseng found himself starting to move with her, and placed his hands on her waist.

"There you go," she said with a small smile. Elena broke away from Tseng and started dancing in the small, open space that opened up between Reno and Tseng. The two moved in towards her, but then stopped and starred at each other.

"I think it's my turn, Reno," Tseng said, uncommonly brazen as he smirked at the redhead. Reno laughed ran his hands through his hair.

"No offense, boss, but I don't think you can keep up with her," he said. Elena glance between the two of them and kept dancing, starting to get amused at the two grown men.

"I beg to differ," he said as he grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her up to him. He dipped her seductively and pulled her up against him, smirking again at Reno. The redhead's usual grin was wiped from his face at the threat of competition. Of course, it didn't help that everyone knew Elena had a thing for Tseng. Reno reached out and grabbed Elena's hand, spinning her out of Tseng's arms and into his own.

"Hey, babe," he said as he smiled into her chocolate eyes. Elena giggled and held onto Reno tightly as the room spun a bit. Reno of course misinterpreted her action as wanting to get closer to him. Jealously welled up in Tseng and he grabbed Elena's arm, pulling her away from Reno.

"Whoa, boys, better watch it or my dinner is going to be all over this dance floor," she shouted as she stumbled slightly.

"Getting a little possessive there, aren't we," Reno taunted, tightening his grip on Elena's arm. Tseng moved closer to Elena.

"Of course, we all know who she really wants to be with," Tseng said, completely out of character. Of course, Reno and Elena were too drunk to notice.

"Is that so," Reno said as he stepped closer to Tseng.

"Boys! Boys! Would you both chill!" Elena said as she stepped in between the two and attempted to push them apart without falling over. "There is only one logical way to fix this," she said. Both men looked down at the petite blonde.

"And what is that?" Reno asked, beginning to grin. "Kicking this guy's ass?" He started to lunge for Tseng, but Elena stepped in the way again.

"No, no, you idiot!" she shouted, pushing off from Reno's chest in order to gain her balance. "I am suggesting a wager." Both men stopped and looked down at her.

"A wager?" Tseng asked, confused.

"Yes, a wager. Whoever can seduce me first, gets me," she said, her face serious as she looked between the two confused Turks.

"So, you want us to seduce you?" Reno asked. Elena nodded.

"Yes, I give you full permission to seduce me, Reno," she said, starting to giggle. "And no fighting, you two." She pointed a finger at Reno and then at Tseng. "Got that?" she asked as she tapped Tseng on the nose.

"And rules?" he asked. Though Tseng was toasted he still felt the need for establishing ground rules.

"Ah, rules, let's see," Elena muttered. "Um, drugging me doesn't count.."

"Damn," Reno said, snapping his fingers. Both Tseng and Elena paused to look at the redhead. "Just kidding!" he exclaimed with his hands ups in the air.

"Yea, um, you have a week, gentlemen. One. Week," she said looking between the two. They both nodded, smiling to themselves. "Good, let the games begin!" she shouted as she threw her hands up. Of course, this caused her to lose her balance and fall back. Luckily, Rude appeared in the crowd of gyrating bodies and caught her before she hit the ground. "Hi, Rude," she said, giggling. "Oo, I like these." Elena reached up and pulled Rude's sunglasses off and put them on. "How do I look?"

"Like you need to go home," Rude said as he picked her up and started walking towards the exit.

"Wait a sec! We have to pay the tab!" Reno shouted as he stumbled after Rude, leaving Tseng standing in the middle of the dance floor, slightly confused at what had just transpired.


	6. Is the Wager Still On?

Here it is. The long awaited update. Sorry guys!! I've been so busy teaching English in Korea that I haven't really looked at this thing in awhile. But I am determined to finish it. It's going to be a little bit longer than originally planned, mainly because I kind of forgot my originally planned ending and it's going to take a few more chapters to incorporate the new ending. The next update shouldn't take nearly so long. I'm already working on it. Hope you enjoy!!

* * *

"You. Freaking. Idiot!" Elena shouted as she continued to batter Reno. "I can't believe you!"

"Hey, hey! I didn't force you to make the wager!" he shouted, still cowering under her blows.

"Yea, but you made me drunk! I can't believe you! Did you think you were going to get lucky or something," she yelled, pausing her beating.

"Maybe," Reno admitted sheepishly. Elena starting hitting him again.

"You asshole!" she shouted. Tseng stepped in and grabbed Elena's wrists.

"Now, now Elena. Let's just calm down," he said evenly. Elena stared at him a moment before attempting to beat him as well.

"You're just as guilty! You went along with it!" she shouted.

"Hey, now! I'm a victim too," he yelled, letting go of her wrists and backing away. "You guys made me do shots!" Elena kept hitting him.

"Yea, but who gets drunk after two shots?" she shouted. "I was just trying to loosen you up, not get you plastered!"

"But those were potent shots," Tseng whined, edging away from her. Elena stopped hitting him and stared at the dark-haired Turk.

"Good grief, I can't believe I subject myself to hanging out with you," she said, sighing and shaking her head.

"So…does this mean the bet is over," Reno asked cautiously, afraid Elena might start hitting him again.

"Are you an idiot? Of course it's over, I can't even believe we went along with it to begin with," Tseng said as he massaged the bridge of his nose. "I think I'm getting a migraine."

"You just want it to be over because you know you'll lose," Reno muttered. Tseng looked over at Reno and smacked him on the back of the head, his irritation present on his face.

"Shut up, Reno," he said. Elena looked back and forth between the two.

"The bet is still on," she said suddenly. Both men turned and stared at her, Reno with his mouth gaping. Both were speechless for a moment.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly?" Tseng asked. Reno moved his lips, but no sound came out. Tseng reached over and shut his mouth for him. Elena took a deep breath.

"Well, technically, you still have until Friday and it's only Monday. And I never back out on a wager, regardless of my mental state at the time I made the wager," she said, her brown eyes flinting back and forth between the two. "However, I have a few more rules to add." Both men nodded solemnly.

"First of all, I am in charge. I'll change rules whenever I feel like it," she said.

"Wait a minute, that's not fair," Reno started to whine.

"Excuse me, but if I remember correctly _you _were the one who purposely got me drunk. I see that as means to make whatever rules I want," she said. Reno closed his mouth into a pout.

"Okay," he muttered. Elena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Secondly, getting me drunk again does not count. If you are going to…seduce me, you are only allowed to use your natural charm and appeal," she said.

"Does that negate the no drugs rule?" Reno asked.

"No, that's still in effect," Elena said, narrowing her eyes.

"Damn," Reno said, snapping his fingers.



"And lastly, who the hell told the President about the wager," Elena demanded. Reno and Tseng looked at each other and then over at Rude, who was calmly standing in the doorway watching the whole ordeal.

"He did," they said in unison. Elena rolled her eyes and placed both hands on her hips.

"I am _not _going to believe that Rude told the President," she said. "Rude doesn't even talk to us."

"Nuh-uh, I saw him talking to the President this morning!" Reno shouted as he pointed to the bald Turk, who was now calmly cleaning his sunglasses with his tie.

"The President had already been informed of the wager when I spoke to him this morning," he said in a monotone. Reno's eyes widened as he stood speechless for a moment before shrugging and looking away.

"Well, you can't blame this one on me," he said.

"Reno! How could you!" Elena shouted.

"I didn't do it!" he shouted back.

"It was me!!" Tseng finally exclaimed. The three Turks looked at him in silent shock. "I was desperate! I needed some tips, so I went to Ru-the President for help. You all know I'm no good at these things." Elena stared at Tseng and then turned away, clamping her hand over her mouth to hold in her laughter. Reno started grinning as he ran his fingers through his bright red hair. Rude simply just put his sunglasses back on and stood solemnly in the doorway as Tseng hung his head in dejection.

"You went to President Shinra for help with seducing Elena?" Reno finally asked. "Wow, I never knew the President was a ladies man."

"Well, I would have asked you for help, but then that would lend way for sabotage," the serious Turk said as he sighed and lifted his eyes from the ground. Elena couldn't help herself. Laugher bubbled up inside her and she started giggling. For some reason she found it endearing that Tseng had to ask for help to woo her. It seemed fitting that the serious Turk leader would have no idea how to interact with women outside of a professional environment. Tseng looked over at her, obviously embarrassed by her laughter.

"Okay, I think it's time I left you both to your strategies," she said, still giggling as she started walking towards the door. Then she suddenly stopped. In her amusement she had nearly forgotten that they were standing her office.

"Wait, this is my office," she said as she turned around. "Everyone out. I have work to do." Rude vacated the doorway while Tseng straightened his tie and attempted to leave the office with as much dignity as possible. Reno grinned and winked at Elena as he started walking towards the door.

"Now the real fun begins," he said slyly as he walked passed her. Elena rolled her eyes and shut the door behind him, then turned and leaned against it.

"What have I gotten myself into?"


End file.
